Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 16
is the sixteenth episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 170th episode of Metal Saga. It aired on July 22, 2012 in Japan. Plot Continuing the Zero-G Stadium battles, Zyro Kurogane fights a Blader in a green Zero-G Stadium. His Samurai Ifraid knocks the opponent's Beyblade out easily, surprising the crowd. The audience is very excited and note Zyro's strength; they begin to ask Zyro for a challenge. Zyro, excited, agrees to all of their challenges. The scene shifts to another Zero-G Stadium as well, where Shinobu is battling another opponent but, because of his amazing strength, he also knocks out the opponent's Bey easily with a sneak attack. The scene shifts once again as a recap of the events when Ren battled Takanosuke and the secretive, Sakyo Kurayami appeared out of the shadows. Ren begins to get angry and challenges Sakyo in a rematch battle. Despite this, Sakyo is merely cocky and states that his Dark Knight Dragooon is a powerful Beyblade, and tells about how it is Left-Spin capable. Takanosuke then remembers the time when Gingka fought Ryuga who also had the Left-Spinning Bey, L-Drago, seven years ago. Ren believes that she still can defeat his Bey, no matter how strong, or even if it doesn't spin right. The two Bladers shoot their Beys, and Ren starts the battle with an attack. Dragooon and Phoenic begin clashing, but Dragooon unleashes its strength once again, and smashes Phoenic out of the stadium. However, because of the impact, Ren is also sent flying back, but Takanosuke saves her from collapsing on the ground. As a result, it angers Takanosuke and tells Sakyo that he will definitely pay for his wrongdoing. Takanosuke and Sakyo battle again, but Takanosuke reveals his true potential and sneak attacks Dragooon. They clash head on, but even Gryph is not tough enough to defeat Dragooon. Sakyo showcases Dragooon's ultimate power and single-handedly defeats Gryph, but also crashes the stadium into the air. Takanosuke is very surprised, and asks what kind of Bey does Sakyo possess. Sakyo shows off his Left-Spinning Bey, Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF, and tells that it is the strongest Bey ever to exist. Takanosuke then follows Sakyo in order to learn more about this mysterious Bey. Back at Shinobu's battle, he has defeated most of his opponents with ease, including Zyro. Meanwhile however, in the back are a vicious team of Bladers, laughing at Zyro. Their mysterious leader, Akuya Onizaki, pushes Zyro to the back, and challenges him to a Beybattle. Akuya gets a confidence of cockiness when he tells the audience that Zyro will lose. Akuya even frightens the crowd, making Maru enraged that she states Akuya will lose against Zyro. Zyro accepts his challenge, and the battle truly begins. Elsewhere, Shinobu is walking, yet Sakyo appears with Takanosuke. Takanosuke mentions Shinobu's name, and Sakyo wonders who this Blader could be. Sakyo then challenges Shinobu to a fierce battle. With Dragooon's beast roaring, Shinobu and Sakyo stare contently as they anticipate their battle. Major Events *Ren and Takanosuke each have a rematch against Sakyo but lose. *Sakyo Kurayami is revealed to be a Dragon Emperor, succeeding Ryuga. *Akuya Onizaki challenges Zyro and Sakyo challenges Shinobu. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Maru *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Ren Kurenai *Takanosuke Shishiya *Sakyo Kurayami *Akuya Onizaki (Debut) *Ryuga (Flashback) Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zyro's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Thief Phoenic E230GCF (Ren's) *Archer Gryph C145S (Takanosuke's) *Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF (Sakyo's) (Featured) *L-Drago Destroy F:S (Ryuga's; Flashback) *Various HWS Beys Synchrom Featured Beybattles *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs BeyPark Blader (Generic Bey) = Zyro and Ifraid *Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs BeyPark Blader (Generic Bey) = Shinobu and Saramanda *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenic E230GCF) vs Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) = Sakyo and Dragooon *Takanosuke Shishiya (Archer Gryph C145S) vs Sakyo Kurayami (Dark Knight Dragooon LW160BSF) = Sakyo and Dragooon *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs BeyPark Blader (Generic Bey) = Zyro and Ifraid *Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs BeyPark Blader (Generic Bey) = Shinobu and Saramanda Trivia *Sakyo makes his first appearence. *This is similar to an episode where Ryuga has re-awakened. Gallery Sakyoanddragoonsbeast.png Sakyoabouttoattack.png|Sakyo smirking Phoenicanddragooonattackingeachother.png|Dragooon vs. Phoenic Dragoooooonsbeast.png Dragoooonbeastattacking.png Sakyoandrenabouttobattle.png sakyoandshinobumeet.png sakyoorderingdragooontouseitssoecialmove.png stadiumafterphoeniccrashedintothewall.png takanosukementeniongryugaandldraodestructorcameo.png Sakyoshowingoffdragooon.png ZeroGfacehunters.png|Akuya and his gang ScreenShotZG025.jpg ScreenShotZG011.jpg ScreenShotZG004.jpg ScreenShotZG015.jpg ScreenShotZG003.jpg ScreenShotZG012.jpg sakyo getting serious.jpg Video Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Episodes